


Model

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sharon can't have her old life back just yet, but that doesn't mean she can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _2:7 - Home (Part Two)._

"What's this?" Sharon asked, as Helo stepped into her cell. It was enough, she thought, that she was allowed a few minutes with him; but in his hands, he held a gift, and she couldn't help but smile.

She hadn't needed to ask, really. For the first time in far too long, she felt something like joy as she studied the model Raptor. She recognised it from the CIC, and wondered briefly if anyone would miss it even as her fingers traced the familiar lines of the ship.

She closed her eyes, and leaned into Helo. "Thank you," she breathed.


End file.
